Will you be there in the morning?
by Cenobite829
Summary: One long night as Tommy struggles with his thoughts. Oneshot please read and review.


_I don't own the Power Rangers. The Title and idea for this story comes from Blackhawk and their song "Will You Be There (In the Morning)?" off of __Love and Gravity._

10:00 pm

Tommy Oliver lay in bed as the sweat dried on his body. This was by far the happiest day of his life. At sixteen years old he felt like his life was complete and the reason was right beside him. The petit figure of Kim Hart was snuggled in to his side as she drifted off to dream.

Tommy was six feet even and about 250 lbs. He had long black hair that he was very proud of. His chocolate colored eyes scanned the dimly lit room as he listened to Kim's breath, the slow and steady tempo relaxing him. His body was hard and angular with muscle due to the fact that he worked out and practiced martial arts. It was at such odds with Kim's soft and supple body.

It was so hard for him to believe that this had happened. Not that he regretted it but he was afraid that Kim would. He guessed he would just go to sleep and then deal with it in the morning. His last thoughts were of how at peace she looked as he held her and went to sleep.

12:00am

Tommy awoke with a start. It took him a few seconds to grasp that he was still in his room and that there was still a beautiful girl beside him. She had just rolled out of his reach. He couldn't suppress a shiver as he thought back to his dream.

In his dream Kim woke up, realized what she had done, and ran out of his house and his life. It felt so real to him that it was all he could do not to just reach over and wake her up, if to only find out that his dream was right. He resisted the urge and pulled her closer. He felt the warmth of her skin and that comforted him. He closed his eyes as he waited for sleep.

01:45am

Tommy rolled over as he yawned. For the last hour and forty-five minutes he laid awake thinking back to the events of the night.

It all started after the Power Rangers, the defenders of Earth, defeated the evil Ivan Ooze. There was a huge fireworks display and all the food everyone could eat. Tommy and his friends laughed and celebrated. Later that night Kim came over to his house. His parents were gone for the weekend so they got comfortable on the couch. After a few minutes of heavy petting on the couch they moved to his room. After a little confusion and some pain it was the greatest fifteen minutes of his life. If he had died right then his life would've been complete but now he wasn't so sure.

He was completely exhausted but he couldn't seem to fall asleep. It was almost as if he was too tired. As he was lost in his thoughts Kim rolled over and rested her head on his chest. The weight comforted him and he drifted off.

02:23am

Tommy woke up when Kim squeezed him. She was dreaming about something but it didn't seem to be a bad dream. She had a playful smile on her face. It was the same smile that had melted his heart when he first met her. He didn't know how he could stand to love someone so much. When he looked at her sleeping form his heart swelled to bursting. He closed his eyes as he got ready to fall back asleep when a nasty thought popped into his head.

What if it wasn't him she was dreaming of? It could be anyone of course. Some famous celebrity maybe running through her head right now for all he knew. How could he, a teenager from Angel Grove, compete with that?

Thoughts like that occupied his mind for the next twenty-seven minutes until he drifted off again.

04:59am

This time it was nature that woke Tommy up. His bladder was screaming at him telling him to either piss in the toilet or the bed but he was going to piss. Maybe it was for the better because just then he was having a dream where Kim left him for whatever boy band she was into this week. He carefully moved the beauty that was in his bed and went to the bathroom. After finishing his business he looked at himself in the mirror. Frankly he looked and felt like shit. He had dark circles under his eyes and his long hair was a tangled mane on his head. His normally tan skin was pale and he felt like he hadn't slept well for a month instead of only three days.

Tommy thought back to those last three days. The first day he didn't sleep because that is when he and the rest of the rangers met Ivan Ooze. A creepy looking purple dude that had been trapped by another group of heroes a few millennia ago, that group was led by the same inter-dimensional being Zordon. While they thought the prison they had sealed him would never be discovered it was found by a group of construction workers and opened by Lord Zed. That night the rangers met Ooze and after beating his minions ended up losing their powers. It seems that Ooze attacked Zordon and destroyed the Command Center. The rangers left in search of a new power source.

The next night he didn't sleep because even though the rangers had gotten some new powers, in the form of their ninja animals, they still had to trek across an untamed wilderness to get to a monolith so they could claim the great power. While the other rangers slept he worried about what was happening on Earth, was he strong enough to claim the great power, or could they even save Zordon. That is kept him up most of the night. He got a little sleep but not nearly enough.

Then there was last night, but he had thought about most of the night and didn't want to go over it again. As he left the bathroom Tommy saw that it was 05:30. He climbed back into bed and grabbed a hold of Kim as he went to sleep.

08:00am

Tommy woke up with a start. As his eyes focused on the room in the morning light he noticed he didn't see Kim in the bed or anywhere else for that matter. Panic gave way to despair as he rolled on to his back. Covering his eyes with one of his arms Tommy began to cry. It started slowly but the more he thought of how all his fears had just come true the harder it was to stop. Finally just as Tommy was about to just completely breakdown he felt a soft hand caress his face. Moving his arm he saw Kim looking down at him. She was wearing one of his white sweat shirts and had a concerned look on her face.

"Tommy what's wrong?"

"Nothing Beautiful, nothing at all."

_Author's Note: This was just an idea that popped into my head and I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think._


End file.
